herofandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Watanabe
Saki Watanabe (渡辺 早季 Watanabe Saki) is the main protagonist of the story, From the New World. Appearance At the age of twelve years, Saki has short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She usually wears her white school robes, which consists of a beige vest with a radiant orchid shaded seam, and a purple bow tied over the midsection. Additionally, she wears a skirt in the same color as the seam, as well as fitting boots combined with a large part of beige and black stockings beneath. On each side of her short sleeves are yellow fringe accessories with tiny turquoise pearls on them. On both shoulders, there are overlapping parts of the top clothing. Two years later, her hair has grown just past her shoulders and has noticeably gotten taller. She is commonly seen wearing the same school robes as she did before. At the age of 26 years, her hair length is just above her lower back and is commonly tied in a loose ponytail with a few strands left undone. She now bears a striking resemblance to her mother and wears a light blue and pink outfit that resembles a yukata with an orange bow. In the manga, her hair is purple instead of brown, and the shade of her eyes goes deeper into a shade of gray. Biography Saki is the youngest daughter of Mizuho Watanabe and Takashi Sugiura and one of the five members of group 1, the others being Shun, Maria, Satoru, Reiko and Mamoru. Saki was the last of her friends and of the entire Harmony class to graduate.2 She is considered one of the strongest in her group, despite not being the strongest Force user, due to the fact of her mental resilience; never giving up no matter how scared she is, or if she cries. She is Tomiko Asahina's chosen successor due to her mental stability. Saki initially comes off as somewhat timid and lonely. This is a direct result of her being the last to graduate from her elementary class and the last to show signs of Power. Once she joins the others in the Unified class it becomes obvious that Saki is not shy by any means. Throughout the story she and her friends endure many hardships, such as learning the truth about the origins of their society, being tried by the nature outside of Kamisu 66, having certain memories repressed by the Ethics Committee, and dealing with the idea of their classmates and friends being eliminated. While Saki commonly reacts to these situations with tears or despair, she always manages to return to a normal state of mind rather than allowing these situations to weigh her down. Tomiko Asahina mentions that her Personality Index score is perhaps the highest since the beginning of the Unified class which makes her the most suited to become the chairman of the Ethics Committee. Despite her high mental capability, it seems that her own Power is somewhat average and doesn't really stick out among her peers. This is shown when Shisei Kaburagi pays her no attention when he visits the Unified classroom. In addition, Saki doesn't seem to use her Power in an offensive way. This is likely due to her Personality Index score as she is unlikely to choose actions of aggression unless absolutely necessary. She often shows remorse for creatures when they are harmed, specifically towards the Monster Rats, usually by saying something in their defense or in protest of harming them. This could also be perhaps she senses that the Monster Rats may not be as different a species than humans after all. Trivia *According to the manga, Saki has the ability to extend her life for hundred or so years as well. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Female Category:The Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses